Alaah'kto Stainblade
A Frostwolf child of Draenor, First Sergeant Stainblade was born simply 'Alaah'. 'Kto indicates her forgotten defeat of one of the Burning Legion's highest ranking leaders, Talgath the Agent. Stainblade, the honor earned during the Third War, is considered her first name. Family and Sisters alone know that she was born Alaah, and the name from the tongue of a stranger or lower-ranking soldier often incites violence. Stainblade frequents the Wyvern's Tail and keeps a constant watch over the Crossroads. Appearance With the deep-green toned skin prominent in her clan as well as the jet-black mane of her immediate family, Stainblade very much resembles the common orc. Of modest height, she stands three inches shorter than the average Frostwolf female, but a muscular build and confident demeanor prevent most underestimations based on her small stature. Most prominent about her appearance would be the forked left ear, split when her earring was cowardly yanked during an Alterac skirmish. Scars and wounds both new and long-healed are sprinkled carelessly over her athletic and maintained physique, negating the need for any tattoos. Despite this, the tattoo given to signify her defeat of Talgath begins between the ribs on her left side and dances with tribal precision around her collar bone and comes to an end behind her left ear. Stainblade is usually adorned in Felscale mail, perhaps a patriotic statement as that particular style of scale-working is usually only common on Draenor. She can be found garbed in plain, dark leathers as her mood sees fit. Youth Born the only child of Golak Bloodrage and Tarah Stonefist, Alaah's very first memories are of the carefree plains of Nagrand. She was not quite three summers old when Gul'dan approached her Chieftain, the revered Durotan. She would not connect the dots for many years, but that particular discussion, the raised voices she overheard outside Durotan's tent, would change her life and the lives of her clan members forever. For a short time, there was peace and playtime, her first introduction to the blade, and much hunting. The trade routes between the orcish clans had shut down immediately after Durotan had declined Gul'dan's offer, but Alaah knew none of this. However, within the week, the restlessness of the clan began to effect even little Alaah and her playmates. 'To Azeroth!' Very early one morning, long before the sun would rise, the adults woke the young ones and packed up with a practiced fluidity, travelling through Nagrand and up into Hellfire. The trek lasted days, moving at a rushed but steady pace. Alaah had never seen anything quite so frightening and so glorious as the Dark Portal. From the moment she entered Azeroth, the Frostwolves and other orcs were kept in battle or on the run. It was a long, long journey from the Swamp of Sorrows to the valley of Alterac, but her family and clan finally settled there, content to be locked in constant battle with the dwarves for their hold on the hideaway. It was in these skirmishes that Alaah's thirst for battle, blood, victory and honor were nursed and bloomed to life. She enlisted in the Horde army as the second war drew to a close, chasing elves and humans around the Hinterlands. She did not witness the destruction of the Dark Portal. 'The Third War' The Bladesong and the Lost Champions Even while she remains a Sister of the Bladesong Clan, Sergeant Stainblade reports directly to the Officers of the Lost Champions for her orders from the Horde, her Warchief, and the Kor'kron. Because of this she works as a representative to both, striving for perfection to reflect the glory of both her sisters and her Champions. Jeirohir Her most trusted companion, Jeirohir the Lion was discovered as she roamed the ravaged Northern Barrens, both as a mercenary and as a patrol for the sisters of the Bladesong Clan. A mission to destroy the predators of the Crossroad's plentiful prey ended in tragedy as Stainblade discovered one of her prey had raised a stubborn and indigant cub. At the time, she chose not to destroy the spawn of her victim, which became what she thought to be her greatest regret. The cub tailed at her heels, refusing to be chased or intimidated off. As Stainblade travelled and the cub grew, a mutual treaty formed between the two of them, until a bond was subconsciously forged that the physical world could not hope to destroy. Out of Character Information Stainblade is played by a busy gamer, splitting time between a full-time job, preschooler, house chores, and maintaining contact with family and friends. Lakto the Warrior's Armory Alaahkto the Hunter's Armory Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Horde